Seeking Comfort
by Bhare
Summary: When you feel the safest you allow your grief to over come you. When you know you are in someone's arms whom will keep you safe - you grieve the loss of someone whom had been so important to you through your entire life. It is okay to say good bye. It is okay to keep moving forward in your life.
She couldn't keep the soft moan from escaping. Truth was she didn't want to keep the soft moan inside her. She wanted the person whom was holding her in a comforting hold to know how much she appreciated the time that the person was taking on her behalf.

She felt warm breath against her neck. She softly moans as she felt lips against the smooth skin. A slow smile made it's way to her lips. Her eyes drift close as she felt the safe and security that the person whom held her offered.

She felt smooth, gentle hands on her bare skin. Massaging carefully her heated skin. She snuggles a little closer into the body that was holding her from behind. She sighed as the hand found one small still tense muscle on her lower back.

She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. She felt the sobs working their way up from her navel; up through her chest. She felt them working up her throat. She opened her mouth and just let them out. She felt the mouth against her neck move upwards; leaving kisses on her skin. She felt the lips make their way up the side of her jaw; and she felt a slight lick where the tongue took the tear onto it. Her hands moved to wrap up against her stomach; as she felt her body began to gently shake. She felt the hand still working on the tense muscle …. trying to work it out of her system. The lips was on her right cheek now; kissing it's way up her cheek bone.

She hears the faint smooth music notes drifting into the room from the open window. The colors from the new spirit portal dance on her close eye lids. Her nose picks up on the Bergamot, Cedarwood, Frankincense, Sandalwood, Lavender, and Roman Chamomile floating around the air.

She feels hot breath against her right eye; she felt the lips gently press themselves on it. Then she felt the hot breath move over to her left eye; and the gentle lips was open that eye. She felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Her breathing was beginning to be hard to come by. She felt her body being turned to her side; and she felt the weight of the other person press family against her front. Her head rested on the chest against the heart.

She willed herself to get her breathing to time it self with the calming heat beat. She felt the warmth coming off the skin of the slightly younger woman whom was holding her. Whom was comforting her. Whom allowed her to break silently against. Whom truly was the strength she needed in this moment. In this moment of heartbreak. In this moment as the loss finally hit her.

The silk against her skin pressed even tighter as she pressed tighter against the body in front of her. She _needed_ to feel more of this being whom was offering her entire self up to her. This woman whom was _willing_ her strength into her body … as her own was leaving her.

This young woman was the only thing that was keeping her still in this world. If it wasn't for this woman whom arms she was in wasn't still among the living … then she would have drew her final breathe after her father's final breathe. Her father whom was the last of her bloodline remaining …. when she watched him being crushed …. she felt truly alone. She wanted to die as she drifted back down to the ground the moment her father's hummingbird being crushed as an bug by Kuvira's enormous mecha suit.

She should have stayed mad at her father. Denied his help. If only she had …. then he would still be alive. If only she hadn't grown weak and wanted to forgive him. To forgive him for betraying her and her mother's memory. To forgive him for almost killing her in his hatred against the benders. If only she had ordered that her father was never to be released from prison. Then he would still be alive. If only she held on to her anger and her raw hurt for just a little while. Then he would have been safe in prison … then when Korra had finally taken Kuvira down … then she could have gone to the prison and finally forgive her father. After all no matter what horrible misguided decisions he had made in his grief over losing his soul mate …. he was still her father.

She didn't know where she would be if Korra hadn't returned to Republic City. If her father had died and Korra was still traveling trying to find herself once more. If she had to deal with her father's death on her own. She really didn't think she would have enough strength to survive her grief.

If Korra had died also. She knew that she would have breathed her last the moment she felt it. She could feel Korra. Just as much as she felt herself. It had grown during the three years that Korra had been away. Recovering in the Southern Water Tribe. But she felt Korra. If she had lost her father _and_ Korra in one blow …. she would have simply ceased to live. She hadn't lied when she told Korra that evening that she didn't know what she would have done if she lost her father and Korra. She just didn't tell Korra how deep their connection _truly_ was. On her side that is. She didn't know if Korra felt her the same way as she felt Korra. Perhaps she was lost in the sea of life that the Avatar feels.

She breathes in a chocked voice. "I don't want to be alone again." Her grief whispered out.

"I'm never leaving you ever again; Asami." Blue eyes meet green. "I promise you."

She rested her head back against Korra's chest. Her eyes drifted close as she listened to the strong heartbeat.

 **Arthur's Note:** _This takes place the night of the wedding. The night before Korra and Asami's Spirit World vacation. Asami truly needed to break down and truly allow the raw grief to hit her before entering the Spirit World. The final never stated how long past the wedding that Korra and Asami left for the Spirit World. So I'm saying they left the night after the wedding. It give them time to let their family and friends know of their plans … plus gives them enough time to pack their back packs._


End file.
